Project ORDER
by Acid Fish
Summary: in order to create balance again in the world, a group of rebels will have to come together in order to take down HIM, the new world ruler, hopefully obtaining the three who could once beat him will allow them the chance to restore balance. Rated T for violance and possible language. Accepting 3 hero OC's.
1. Chapter 1

The city of Townsville sat peacefully during the early mornings, the sound of the water tapping against the roofs of the homes made an almost tranquil effect for this not so normal city, But not everything was as peaceful as it seemed, above the cities volcano sat Mojo Jojo's lair, a sinister chimp genius who was a local super villain, however what was going on inside was far worse then any could imagine. Mojo growled as he slammed himself against many machines, each were thumping around and beeping as they whirled around, green energy flowing through them, hooked up to each machine was another well known super villain, the vile and most devious of all villains, only known as HIM.

HIM shifts around as he asks," Mojo how much longer will this take, you said this project of yours wouldn't last long at all, its been three hours..." Mojo could hear the bored tone of HIM's already high pitched voice, however he disregarded it as he injects yet another cord into HIM's body, only receiving a grunt from the demon as he was again frustrated with all of the machinery plugged into his body, Mojo scribbles notes down as he replies," Do not worry, I Mojo Jojo, am coming up with the most ingenious plan ever, I am going to boost your power ten fold, you will be the most unstoppable of all, I Mojo Jojo who will be the one to give you this power which with you will use to destroy the girls, and in destroying them issue in a new era, I Mojo will join you in this rule as your second in command, together we, as in me and you, the two individuals who happen to be in this particular conversation in which we are engaging in now, will concur all and rule this world!"

HIM lifted his claw to his head, rubbing his temples he says," Fine just get this over with!" Mojo leapt off the ground from the severity of HIM's voice, rushing to the main control board he quickly entered the required information before powering up each of the machines, as soon as the green energy within each rushed into HIM's body, the demon bellowed out a scream of agony far worse then anything Mojo could ever imagine, the pure force of the whaling noise caused Mojo to get pushed back, the echoes of the scream were so loud every citizen in Townsville fell victim to it's sheer force, three individuals in particular appeared in the skies, the morning already ruined by what they could only guess as trouble.

The girls burst through Mojo's roofing and landed on the opposite side of the chimp who was now standing at the ready, his suit however different then it's normal look, his body was covered by a mechanical suit with purple energy strains running around it, two large power gloved connected over his hands, smashing the two fists together Mojo shouts," I knew you three would dare to intervene in Mojo Jojo's plans, but Mojo Jojo thought ahead of that, I knew you would come and so you have, and now that I have you were I planned for you to be, I will be able to use that which I have planned to defeat you will!"

Mojo, after his long speech, launched himself with help of the jet pack on his back, the girls each sprang into action, Blossom flying upwards while her sisters took the sides, Bubbles tried to home in and strike him down quickly, however Mojo spun three hundred and sixty degrees striking her across the face and launching her into the wall across the room.

Buttercup took the chance to land a strike on Mojo's shoulder blade, Mojo grunted as soon as he felt her fist strike him, he gripped where she struck him as he turned to face them, Blossom and Bubbles stood a few feet away from Buttercup who was seemingly avoiding them, Mojo noticed but didn't take much time to think on it as Blossom said," Alright, Mojo, come quietly and we won't have to take you down by force." Mojo didn't respond just yet instead he looked around the room, HIM had stopped screaming just as soon as the girls landed, he had been intrigued before but the girls were keeping him from finding out why, turning he says," It does not matter what happens to me right now, for HIM will destroy you girls, as we speak HIM's body has been given ultimate power, power that has increased his by such an amount I myself am unaware of."

At the mention of HIM's name, the three girls each tensed up slightly, they each knew the fiend to well and the sound of HIM getting more power was almost unbearable to hear, Blossom turns before saying," Were gonna have to destroy the base before anything happens, alright girls lets use the tri beam elimination bomb!" Buttercup and Bubbles both nodded there heads before blasting off into the sky, entering the earths atmosphere they each blasted off around the world as soon as they made one lap they each grabbed hold of each others arms before spinning at an incredibly fast rate before each of them blasted beams from there eyes, the beam spinning downward as they fell to the earth.

Mojo had taken the time to leap out of his base, there was no way he was going to be caught dead inside when they hit, however his timing was very short and there impact struck his base before he could make it to a safe distance, the energy blast knocking him out of the sky and causing him to slam into the ground with incredible force, part of him burnt slightly from the hit. As he slowly stood back up he watched surprised and rather amused as lava began to flood out of the volcano, there attack having activated the once dormant monster from its sleep.

The girls each gasped before rushing to the top again, this time each swirling around the lava, Blossom began to blast it with her ice breath, hoping to counter the heat with her immense freezing power, Buttercup and Bubbles both spun in a vast tornado sucking up water from the ocean as they began to douse the lava with water, through both of these acts the girls successfully stopped the lava from doing any damage to the town, Bubbles and Blossom both high-fived, Buttercup however floated down to the ground, something having happened before they even arrived there.

Mojo was trapped under metal rubble from his base, The three each lifted it off of him before lifting him off the ground, Blossom says as they begin to float away," Time to take care of Mojo girls, lets go drop him off in his cell shall we?" The two nodded, however a very familiar voice interrupted there triumph," Well Girls, I must say ten years of life should have taught you more then those little moves right?"

HIM lowered himself down to the ground before bowing slightly for amusement in the fact that he knew just how terrifying he was, his thin but wide smile spread as he says," Now I think its time for the fun to begin, Mojo may be annoying,but I give him credit where he deserves it, I can already feel the increase in power that I have been given, now why don't we start having fun shall we?"

HIM lifted his claw in the air, instantly the volcano began to shake as the top they had just sealed off, blew off of it, lava beginning to flow out from its top as magma shot out in flaming balls, many of which crashed into nearby buildings, The three each flew past the devious demon, rushing into the buildings they began to scoop up everyone they could find before the buildings collapsed on them, Blossom managed to get out everyone the fastest, the building she had entered was not as tall and structured well. Bubbles and Buttercup had entered an interconnected building with linking bridges leading to both. The problem however was that these buildings held many people within them and there was very little time to get them all out.

Blossom would have entered the building with her sisters, however as she went to fly towards them she was struck back down to the ground, HIM smiled down at her from where he was now floating before he said," Don't think I'll let you ruin my fun Blossom, why don't we play for a while though, I haven't really tested myself against you girls have I?"

Blossom quickly stepped into defensive position as she readied herself to fight HIM, HIM extended one claw out before firing out a stream of hot magma from his claws, Blossom immediately shot out a stream of water trying to subdue his attack, HIM however fired a second stream of lava from his other claw, this one coming down on top of where she was standing.

Blossom quickly hopped out of the way before the lava could touch her, she could hear part of her rib snap as HIM appeared on her right side and sent his booted foot into the side of her chest. Crashing through several buildings she wobbled back onto her feet as she tried to find where HIM had gone, she glanced through each alley street and building around her, no sign of the freak that she was now fighting.

"Looking for me?" Blossom tensed up, the voice crawling around her body as she turned to glance to HIM, who was now standing behind her, his claws placed together behind his back, Blossom spun around bringing her foot up to connect with HIM's head, HIM however blocked with his claw before swiping her feet out from under her, Blossom landing on her hands quickly swung around before planting her leg across the side of his face.

HIM crashed into the car across the street however as he stood back up there was no apparent damage done to his body, Blossom quickly rushed out before striking him several times across the face, the final strike sending the demon flying into the air before she kicked him into the ground beside Mojo, who had only moved when he saw where HIM was going to crash.

HIM rose up again, his eyes snapping open as he instantly appeared by Blossom's side, surprise kept her open for to long as HIM gripped her neck in his claw, swung three hundred and sixty degrees before sending her into the ground, this time slamming down on top of her as soon as she struck the earth, lifting her up again he says," Well that's that it seems, its been fun, bye..." Blossom was both relieved and surprised when she felt his grip loosen as she dropped to the ground, turning around HIM looked to Buttercup, her hand now steaming with a black cloud after her attack struck HIM. HIM shifted uncomfortably for a moment, a sering black mark present on his back where her fist struck him.

HIM's claw tightened on itself as he says," I must say, I felt that one, Mojo still needs work on his machine it appears, No more fun time though, I'm going to take you three down now before you find some idiotic way to stop what Mojo did." HIM placed both his claws together, one over the other as a black cloud began to form in his hands, metal began to fly around HIM as several of them began to strip into thin metal sheets before three bands were forged.

Buttercup says clutching her fist," Don't think those things will ever even touch us!" Buttercup shot out before kicking HIM across the face, HIM hisses before slashing at her with his claw, Buttercup clutched her stomach where blood was now dripping from the wound he had caused, she growled before socking him across the face, only this time finding she had went completely through him, HIM reformed before slamming his hands on the ground, black tendrils shot out of the ground before wrapping around her wrists and ankles, Bubbles who kicked HIM in the back of the head, found she too was now stuck.

HIM approached each of them before placing the bands around them, Bubbles and Blossom both fell to the ground as pain shot through them, there body fighting back against the strange devices before finally causing them to faint, Buttercup was the only one awake as HIM walked around to face her, leaning down he says," These little bands were designed by Mojo, luckily they weren't destroyed when his place blew up, I have filled them with enough energy to counter any amount of energy you could try and spike to break them, lets just say you won't be using your powers ever again, I WIN!"

- Time Skip:

"Thirteen months, sixteen days, that's how long the world has been lost to the one known as HIM, he calls himself the ruler of the Earth, says he will bring about the new world order and in time things will be better, for him is what I'm thinking, I am ready to strike thought, but in order to do that I need to get the ones that have fought him before, with my trusty blade at my side I'll cut my way through anyone who stands in the way of justice. My name is Aron Sight, I'm seventeen, and I will put an end to HIM's rein."

Aron stood up from his writing, as much as he knew his word wee true, he could never taken down the most powerful being without help, turning he flicked the light switch off before hopping into an old looking cot, his eyes drifted shut before he fell asleep, tomorrow his quest would begin.

**Thanks to those who are reading, this story will have OC's in it and I will be accepting OC's for the story as well through PM, I'll take up to six heroes for now, and two villains, thanks for reading!**


	2. Application Form

Sorry this isn't a chapter, I just wanted to make a form for anyone who might want to send an OC in, this might make things easier for everyone, again though sorry this isn't a chapter, hopefully the chapter will be up soon.

OC Application

Name: Aron Sight

Nickname/Criminal Name (The criminal name means what HIM would call them, since he is the ruler any rebels are looked to as criminals): Night Fang

Good/Evil: Good

Eye Color: brown

Hair Style: short in a pony tail like fashion

Hair Color: brown

Look: often neutral in expressions he has a scar just above his right eye caused by an knife at a younger age, he wears black clothing and a dark purple face mask when he is in public.

Personality: rather quiet, he will usually keep to himself and keep watch in case of trouble, he will often search for anything useful in a tactical advantage, some of which can lead to mishaps for his friends as well, usually minor however. he enjoys company but is a quiet person by nature.

Rebel Group/Imperials (Rebel is for the good character, Imperial is for evil, the rebel groups are: The Green Gang Alliance led by the Gangreen Gang, Townsville Rebellion led by the Professor, or THE ORDER, led by Desert Swarm [OC]. The Imperials you can team up with are either Mojo or HIM): THE ORDER

Other: he will flip a dagger through his fingers if bored or watching something for a period of time, never misses a stroke of the finger and is rather good with the technique.

- Copy below -

Name:

Nickname/Criminal Name (The criminal name means what HIM would call them, since he is the ruler any rebels are looked to as criminals):

Good/Evil:

Eye Color:

Hair Style:

Hair Color:

Look:

Personality:

Rebel Group/Imperials (Rebel is for the good character, Imperial is for evil, the rebel groups are: The Green Gang Alliance led by the Gangreen Gang, Townsville Rebellion led by the Professor, or THE ORDER, led by Desert Swarm [OC]. The Imperials you can team up with are either Mojo or HIM):

Other:


	3. Chapter 2

- THE ORDER -

Aron awoke with the sound of an alarm going off and bright flashes of red in his face, he hopped to his feet quickly before placing a purple mask over his face, he threw open his door before flying through the halls of TO, or THE ORDER, a secret underground facility who were one of three main factions or groups, which were THE ORDER, The Green Gang alliance, or Townsville Rebellion. The three groups were seeking out the destruction of HIM, so that order could once again be balanced.

As he made his way through the building he noticed that there weren't that many people exiting there room,s either this was merely a drill, there was a meeting, or only certain people had been awakened, as he rounded the final corner he found himself standing in a dim lit room, in front of him sat there commander, known only as Desert Swarm, he was completely covered in bandages that were tan in color, he had plates of metal lining his arms and large plates along his chest and on his back, he had similar plated grieves on as well.

Turning he says," I have called those of you in this room here, because I have a secret mission for you, Aron you will lead these men in this mission, you see we have heard that HIM is at work building some unknown device which he will use for some unknown purpose, we need you to sneak into the lair of Mojo, the second in command and figure out more on Operation Flood, There are several people in this room, those of which do not know each other, so I will tell each of you who you will be working with, Aron is the leader of this group, he is skilled with daggers, swords and and many other bladed weapons. Mitch, who is skilled with hand to hand fighting and can knock a man down with a single punch. Cara, who is skilled with guns and weaponry. Jack a skilled techno freak who has enhanced abilities with hacking and computers. You four need to get this mission complete as quickly as possible, good luck men."

Aron and the others each saluted there leader who returned the salute before dismissing them, as soon as the call to leave was made the four instantly fell through the ground, landing in an older looking military issue hummer, Jack ignited the engine, driving through the short tunnel a loud hum was heard as a large door lifted up and allowed them access to the outside, ramping at the end they flew in the air before hitting the ground causing a cloud of smoke to rise off the ground before they disappeared.

Desert Swarm placed both hands behind his back as he said," Operation Flood, why does it sound so familiar to me... Ms. Bellum you used to work for the old mayor of Townsville right?" MS. Bellum waked forward before replying," Yes commander, why?" Desert Swarm turned to face her before saying," I need you to bring me everything on the mayors records, something about Operation Flood sounds interesting to me, I know it sounds weird but I think I may have heard of something like it before, maybe there connected." Ms, Bellum nodded her head before walking away, turning back he faced the computer system he had, thoughts racing through his mind as he tried to wrap his mind around everything he was thinking.

- Green Gang Alliance -

Only one man was awake in the early mornings as he sun slowly rose over the distant hills, although many from the old days new him as a villain, his reasons for going against HIM were enough to push him to try and create a rebel group to stop him, although his group wasn't as large or fancy as the other two bases, Ace had a few tricks that even they didn't have, at the sound of footsteps he turned, his eyes falling on several other men in his group, Elmer, who was some what of a nerdy fellow, his technical skills made him a huge asset to the Green Gang Alliance.

Elmer turned to Cameron, the other man standing next to him. Cameron was one of the main weapon builders and controllers in the base, he and Elmer were partnered up so they could build a new weapon. Elmer says after a few glances to his partner," Ace sir, we were able to finish several of those projects we were working on, the first of which is the tech bullet, a high pressured electric bullet that on impact creates an electric burst, of striking a robot it should cause temporary shut down, and if it hits organic life cause an electric surge through there body."

Ace, who was very impressed with what he heard, waked over before saying," That's real good, glad to hear, say you twos look like you have had a long work period, why don't you get some rest before anything else, don't want you to over work yourselves now, by the ways could you send rooms 5A, 4C, 7K, and 1L here please." Elmer and Cameron both nodded before exiting the room, walking over to his chair he quickly sat down.

It didn't take too long before four people were standing in front of Ace, he smiled as he placed a cigar in his mouth, lighting it he takes a quick puff before saying," You four got an assignment, I picked the fours of you because you guys are the best of what I need you to do, or so that's what my pals told me, Sarah, you specialize in hacking, we need that for this mission. Terry, you are good with sneaking into places and getting people in a I right, we need that too. Calos, you are a muscle head, you take down big guys so the others can get past you and then you take down those who approach alright. Finally Bingo, you know how to steal things in a matter of seconds, we need that too, Sarah however will be leading this mission alright."

Sarah standing up says," And what exactly are we going to be doing if I might ask Ace sir?" Ace replies with another puff of his cigar," Alright babes heres what you need to do, your going to break into HIM's tower, take out any forces who might be a problem to your plan, get past the security systems, and steal the plans for whatever it is he is planning, we saw some building materials heading into that black building in HIM's city, although we can't get in there as we are now, HIM's tower just might have an easier access, good luck, youse gonna need it." The four nodded before exiting the room.

Ace turned to the sound of one of the chairs next to him moving, Snake sat next to him in his chair before saying," Sso they are ssent on there missssion then?" Ace nodded before replying," Yep, hopefully we can finally stop HIM before he can get ahead of us, where are the others, they were supposed to be here ten minutes ago?" Snake shrugged before saying," Big Billy ssaid he had ssomething to dos, Grubber didn't ssay what he wass doingss, only he would be heress, and Arturo is ssleeping, ssomething about hiss handssome ssleep or ssomethingss." Ace popped his neck before tossing his cigar away as he thought," Someones always got to have a reason for not being somewhere.."

- Townsville Rebellion -

A figure was fast asleep lying against his desk, propped up only by his back it must have been a horrible experience, however years of sleep similar to that left him immuned to it's hurtful effects, several nudges on his arm made him awake as he slowly stood up from where he was perched, which obviously wasn't the most comfortable position having to make him stretch and pop various joints on his body, finally noticing who the figure was he said," Oh good morning Robin, did I pass out working again?"

Robin nodded her head before saying," Yah but that's not why I woke you up, the boys are arguing again and I an't stand hearing them go on and on for hours, can you please settle there feud." The Professor stretched one last time before waking to the stairs as he replied," Sure thing Robin,come on lets settle this thing." Robin followed the Professor who could already hear the two boys in question who were fighting over something, walking into the lobby he stood back slightly as the two came tumbling by him, sighing he says," Brick, Butch please, try to control yourselves for a few minutes so I can straighten everything out."

Butch tossed Brick off of him before shouting," But he started it!" Brick rose off the ground before replying," No he started it when he dumped water on my head!" The Professor sighed again before saying," Come on now are we really going to fight this early?" Brick says as the two boys began to circle each other," Hey Prof, you better check your watch again, its One Thirty Two in the afternoon." The Professor scratched his head before saying," Could you at least tell me what you two are fighting about and why you can't drop it?"

Butch screamed again," He started it, I already told you!" Brick rushed outward as the two began to collide hits before he said," No you started it fat head!" Butch shouted back," No you did cherry head!" Brick says as he dodges a punch," That doesn't even make sense." Butch replies," Does too!" Brick shouts back as he tries to kick him," no it doesn't!" The Professor shouts in frustration," What are we even shouting about here?" Boomer who had been hiding quietly during the whole ordeal says," Brick cheated on the video game they were playing so Butch poured soda on his head."

The Professor nearly fell backwards, however the wall kept him from doing so, slowly stepping forward he grabs both of the boys before pushing them away, turning them both to face him he says," Listen you boys are going to have to learn to settle this on your own sooner or later, there are a lot of people in this base and they don't want to be awakened by you boys blowing the roofs of there rooms, now I want you both to apologize to each other." Butch and Brick both turned away from each other, sighing they both said," fine, I'm sorry."

Releasing them the Professor rubs his ears before saying," Now that that's over with why don't we actually get going now, I have some important work that needs to be done, you guys have several jobs to complete today, and I'm certain that none of them are completed yet, lets get to work alright." The Professor clapped both hands together before walking back into his invention room, Boomer says as he walks over," So what are we doing today again?"

Brick lifted up a data pad sheet before saying," Looks like we are supposed to check on the conditions of the engines of the base and make sure that everything is in tip top shape, alright Butch I need you to examine the outside, Boomer you get the control deck and hallways, and I'll take the routine checks on the engines, oh Robin it also says that if you can check on the other members and make sure no one is injured from that fight the other day."

Everyone nodded before running off to complete there jobs, Brick stretched his shoulders and arms before saying," I wonder what the Professor has bee working on in his lab, I haven't seen him this excited about his projects since the creation of this base, must be something if it keeps his attention this much." Opening up a hatch door he quickly hops down heading towards the engines.

- Outskirts -

A loan figure roamed the Outskirts, the Outskirts was a place similar to that of a desert nearby the city HIM created, many dangerous things roaming there. This figure was cloaked in black garb, and had a very shimmery and reflective mask on, one similar to that of a mirror, not many knew what the creature was or where it came from, it's name is known throughout every region, Cowl the Faceless Scourge, not a friend or foe to any his purpose a mystery.

Cowl looked up into the sky, the sun reflecting off the surface of his mask, there were little to no clouds roaming above, and all that could be seen, where the bleak black clouds looming over the City, Cowl began moving again, at the same slow pace he always had, never increasing or slowing down, that is until the sound of motors could be heard around him, three strange vehicles, tan in color, zoomed out of the mounds of sand around him, the three vehicles circling him causing sand to fly up in the air to create a dust cloud.

The three vehicles each stopped almost simultaneously, Cowl quickly inspecting each person on them, there were seven people in total. One in particular walked forward, on his head he had a helmet with metal spikes welded onto it, he had a Bandana over his mouth so there was no saying if the man was smiling or not, raising his hand he pointed towards Cowl before saying," We know who you are Cowl the Faceless, were here to take you in, HIM has a pretty nice price for your head you see, so were here to deliver you to him."

Cowl walked forward as he says," If you had wished to subdue me, then you should have brought more men then this..." The leader growled before saying," You calling my boys weak, well we will see how weak they are when they take you down, lets get him boys." Each one of the gang members rushed at Cowl, who continued standing where he was as they approached, the first one sliced through Cowl's body completely with his bladed weapon, the second fired several rounds of bullets into his body before the rest of the began to fire and bash him with there weapons.

The leader smirked but it quickly faded as Cowl's body seemed to shift back to how it was before, no apparent damage having been done, Cowl walked forward again this time causing several of the gang members to back away, most of them already scared to death and wanting to leave, Cowl says with the same bored and emotionless voice," Now I can't let any of you go, sorry but you know to much about me already." Cowl's hand expanded to make a scythe like weapon, slashing through the three vehicles he quickly destroyed any attempt at escape.

Cutting down the gang members in an almost in believable mount of time, the leader shook as Cowl walked to him, Cowl leaned in before saying," And I have a special plan for you, thanks so much for the face..." Cowl's body wrapped around the leader as he was consumed by Cowl's being, the last thing the leader could see was his own face as the mirror merged with him, after a few more minutes of time, Cowl's body, which was a pile of black on the ground, lifted up, this time taking the form of the leader, turning he looked down to the leader he had copied.

Lifting him off the ground he released him from the sleeping trap that was placed on him, leaning him closer he asks," What's your name..." The leader barely muttered," Cane Black..." Cowl smirked behind his now Bandana covered mouth before saying," Good to know, sorry to say your of no further use to me..." Two black tails formed behind Cowl, tossing the man into the air he shot both tails out, one impaling him in the stomach, the other in his shoulder.

The man screamed as blood began to drip down the two tails and from the mans body, his mouth already dripping with blood as he says trembling," Why-yy haven't-tt you ju-st-t kill-led-d me..." Cowl tilted his head before replying," And where would be the fun in that, you can't watch your own demise if I had killed you just now..." A third tail appeared behind Cowl this one however looked much thinner and jagged, a strange blade swung at the end, the tail jabbed straight through the middle of the mans leg, the man spat a mouthful of blood out as he tried to scream again, finally a fourth tail appeared, very similar to the one that just appeared, this one however he moved much slower, the man watching as it slowly lifted up to where it was just past the top of his head and just behind it, placing the blade in the exact center Cowl smiled as he said," You know what I'm going to do now..."

The man shook wildly as he could only guess what would happen next, Cowl finishes," I'm going to split you down the middle from your leg to your head." The man frantically struggled, the blade in his leg and the blade near his head instantly slashed through and collided together where they were destined to meet, the man's blood had already begun to flow out of his split body, most of it raining down onto Cowl before he said," Time to get back to work, play time is over..." Cowl tossed the man's body aside before heading for the city, the tails instantly vanishing and the blood seemingly phasing into his body.

**Alright first off I want to thank you for reading, if that seemed to "graphic" I assure you it probably could have been much much much worse if I would have put much more thought into it. Second for those who might question why 1: The GanGreen Gang are against HIM, and 2: Why the boys are against HIM, I will explain here. The gang don't like HIM's rule because Ace and HIM have very different ideals for how villainy goes, HIM would never truly allow them a spot in his world unless they were forced to listen, and Ace doesn't like being told what to do most of the time, so it's pretty clear that it wouldn't work for the if HIM was ruling. The RowdyRuff Boys are against HIM because with HIM in control there might not be a use for them any more, since there very creation was only for the purpose of destroying the girls, HIM having taken them out of the picture, they would have become obsolete in HIM's eyes and most likes been either locked away like the girls, or killed. Sorry for this long ending part, again thanks or reading and I hope to get the third actual chapter up soon.**


	4. Chapter 3

- THE ORDER -

Desert Swarm turned away from his computer at the sound of approaching troops, many which were clad in THE ORDER's signature uniform, a metal casted suit with a white emblem on it that resembled a fist. The one in the lead saluted before saying," Commander sir, we have another new recruit that wants to join up sir." The commander turned his attention now to the young man who had walked in, The first thing that caught the commanders attention as he laid his eyes on the new recruit, was his rather oddly crafted and wild hair, which seemed to spike out over his head and also was able to pull of bangs, which hung just past his eyes, from what the commander saw clothing wise the teen wore a blue V neck, black jeans which just went over the top of the black hightops he was sporting on his feet, another thing he noticed was the bag at his feet.

The commander says without any other inspection," So you wish to join up do you, alright were always looking for good men, first off lets hear your name." The teen rubbed part of his forehead before saying," The names Munro Wilson, I laugh in the face of death and that's probably how I got a bounty over my head as White Demon." The commander turned around before saying," From how you describe yourself, I wouldn't consider you the type to run away in a situation am I right, well that's all I need of you, now then mind telling me whats in the bag?" Munro says hoisting it over his shoulders," My attire of course, got to wear something when we take down HIM."

After no furth questions the commander gestured for them to take him to a room, following the men that brought him in Munro asks," So what are you guys doing later, I'm certain your not all stuck up or completely obsessed with the war am I right?" The closest one to him turned slightly before saying," What, did you ask what were doing, were going to be planning the strike on HIM's base, do you not understand whats at stake if we don't win, the entire world is at stake, why are you worried about hanging out at times like this!?" Munro shrugged before saying," Don't got to get mad about it, just wondering is all, so wheres what room will I be staying in?"

The men stopped outside of a steel door before saying," This one, room three ninety two, we will come and get you in the morning for the tests alright, be ready at 6:00 is that understood?" Munro nodded before entering his room, inside were two plain old brown cots with a ragged looking pillows on them and an old brown blanket to accommodate, a steel bed and steel walls, nearby the bed sat a metal table with a lone light above it and several writing tools along with a few sheets of paper. Turning he was going to ask them something before the one that had been talking originally said," Each room quarters two people, in time we can get you a table or something like your bunk mate has, I wouldn't touch his stuff though, the dude keeps to himself mostly and doesn't even know he is getting a bunk mate, that'll be fun to hear."

Munro tossed his bag onto his bunk before sitting down, the door had only been shut five seconds previously before he heard," Oh Aron your back ha... Well you see the um commander has issued you a cabin buddy, he's already inside and-" The man seemed to be cut off as the door slid open, Aron glanced to his roomate before shutting the door on the guard as to end the conversation, pulling a journal out of a satchel on his side he tosses it onto he table before sitting down, he picked up a pencil to stat writing, however he stopped before reaching into the satchel again, this time bringing out another journal, tossing it in Munro's direction the teen caught it before he heard," Use that to log your days in, the names Aron..." Aron started writing as he heard Munro reply," yah thanks, the names Munro Wilson, I'm gonna go explore the place if that's cool with everyone that is." Aron had already finished writing before making sure his mask was tightly on, nodding gesturing towards the door he waited for Munro, Munro says standing," I don't really need anyone accompanying me, not gonna go very far or anything."

Aron follows him out before replying," Not why I'm going, each room mate has to either be in or out when there partner is in or out, if you head out then I have to head out as well, one reason why I didn't want a room mate, so come on, might as well show you around then..." Munro followed behind Aron, arms placed behind his head as he calmly walked behind him, Munro trying to break the silence asks," So you where that mask all the time?" Aron nodded his head as he rounded another corner heading into a larger hallway, again Munro tried to make conversation as he says," So what are you doing later, everyone else seems to be busy with planning."

Although Munro was certain he knew the answer he waited for Aron to respond, Aron says stopping at a door," No, I'm not doing that..." pushing the door open he and Munro entered before Munro asked," And why arn't you doing what everyone else is doing?" Aron sighed before saying," Listen I know your trying to be nice and friendly, but I really don't like to get personal in my affairs alright, lets just say I don't like being around other people much..." Munro only scratched the back of his head in thought before saying," Yah alright then no big, so what's your weapon choice huh?"

Aron seemed to trip over himself as soon as the question hit his ears, Munro could almost hear a short lived laugh before Aron said," Daggers, I use daggers... What about you Munro?" Munro said with a smile," I use two batons." Aron turned around before asking," Two batons... That's a first I have to say, never heard of anyone using batons before..." Munro finally realized that Aron had brought them to what he could only guess as some kind of eating area, Aron says turning back to face the front again," This is the Eating Quarters, I figured this was the best place to start out."

Munro noticed that many of the guard like men where there, dressed in there same armor, everyone seemed to be eating different types of food as they discussed plans, battle strategies and tactical advantages. Grabbing some food from the crates Munro sat at the table Aron was now sitting at, he noticed that, while most table had many people, Aron's table only accompanied the two of them, He noticed that all Aron had was a few apples, slicing very thin pieces off of each of them he slid them into past his mask to eat them. Munro shook his head before eating.

- THE ORDER -

Desert Swarm walked around the base, remembering Ms. Bellum had called for him to meet in the central command center, as he entered he was surprised to see that Ms. Bellum was standing next to another girl, her hair was brown in color and rose in a high pony tail, a yellow daisy placed within, on either side of her face rested a blond patch of hair that was draped down just past her neck, she also had bangs but they were sideways. She wore a yellow and black leather jacket and what he could see underneath as a black v neck shirt, she wore black leather pants that went down over two black shoes.

Ms. Bellum says gesturing to the girl," This is Serenity B. Edge, our scouts said she was looking to try and join us, so I thought I'd bring her here." The girl smiled before saying," It's so great to finally get a chance to show what I've got, thank you so much for the opportunity!" Desert Swarm scratched the back of his head before saying," Okay, well I'm certain I can place you somewhere in this facility, here take they keys to room three ninety four, I was going to check on the status of the room but I might as well give it to you since the owner died." Ms. Bellum led the girl out before turning and saying," Oh and sir, those files you asked for are on your desk."

He nodded to her quickly before walking away, turning Ms. Bellum walked with Serenity as she says," For now you will be staying in your quarters until tomorrow, then you will be lead to a training area and testing area for placement." As the two continued to talk they didn't notice Munro walking around the corner before they ran into him, Aron nealed down lending a hand to both Munro and Serenity, Ms. Bellum already getting back up as she turned to them. Aron lifted both of them up before nodding his head to Ms. Bellum as he walked away.

Munro stands up before saying," Yah well sorry for running into you guys, got to get going so see you around." MS. Bellum says stopping them," Arn't you the newest member who just joined as well, Munro right. This is Serenity she just joined up as well, were heading to room three ninety four so she can get adjusted to her new room." Munro says," That's funny we have the room right next door." Ms. Bellum says turning to Serenity," Serenity you wouldn't mind following them to your room would you."

Serenity shook her head before saying," That's not a problem at all, it'll be fun to meet some new people, and maybe I can spot out the competition as well." Aron shook his head before walking off, Serenity asks Munro," Whats up with him?" Munro shrugged before replying," Don't know, he isn't very personal so I don't even know much about him, dude doesn't like people I guess." Aron growled as he said turning," I can hear every word you and that girl say, don't converse about me behind my back..." Munro folded his hands behind his head before saying," Well your rooms on the right, see you later." Serenity entered her room and sat in the cot within before resting her head on the pillow and dozing off.

- Townsville Rebellion -

Robin shifted silently as she went through each room that the base had, she felt sorry for many of the poor souls who were lost in the battle with Mojo's mechanical monstrosity Nightmare, as she continued scribbling down problems with many people she heard something down the far hallway, as she made her way back in the direction of the lobby she found a girl standing there at the front office where she would have been if it hadn't been for the job she was on.

Sliding behind he counter she stands up before releasing her breath as she says," Sorry about the wait, I had to check on the other members here to make sure they were alright, we had a battle last week you see and we had a few major injuries, so you scheduled because you wanted to join right?" The girl only nodded before leaning against the desk, Robin felt a little uneasy but placed a smile before saying," Well if you follow me I'll show you to the leader okay."

The girl didn't really respond but followed Robin as she began to leave, as she led her through the building Robin decided to try and get a better look at the girl, not really taking a good look at her until then, turning slightly she looked over her shoulder, the girl was wearing a black leather jacket that covered most of the red bandeau shirt she had on underneath it, she also wore black skinny jeans and a pair of black combat boots that clattered on the ground creating a loud sound effect in the silent halls, her hair fell over on one side in a pony tail and was a dark black with red highlights. A red belt was wrapped around her waist and she had a black fingerless glove on her right hand, a necklace hung around her neck with a ruby gem that was shaped like a flame.

Stopping outside the Professors door, she knocked four times before waiting, it took about two minutes before the Professor managed to reach the door, knocking over several loud things as he did this, popping his neck he says," Oh hello again Robin, can I help you?" Robin says gesturing to the new girl," We have a new recruit sir." The Professor smiled before asking," Oh well whats your name?" The girl finally speaking says," Kiara." The Professor smiles before saying," Well its good to meet you Kiara, I'll find a spot for you to stay and figure out what it is you will do while your here, but until then just relax and wait until further instructions okay."

The girl turned around before walking through the hallways, the sound of stuff falling over and smashing against the ground drew her attention as she walked into a darkened room, inside Boomer was struggling with several large sheets of metal which had come loosened around the room, holding up several as he tried to screw each of them back into place, shaking her head she walks past the room just out of range to hear the crashing of metal. Suddenly a flash of green zoomed by her nearly knocking her into the wall on her side.

A low growl escaped her throat as she rushed out following the person who knocked into her, hopping out of the open window she landed on the ground before turning her attention to the green Rowdy Ruff boy Butch, Butch smirked before saying," What's bothering you Grouchy?" Kiara socked him across the face sending him spiraling to the ground, Butch seemed surprised because his reaction was only to stare at the ground for several minutes before standing up, Kiara says wiping dirt off her jacket," Do not strike me in any way again, this is a warning."

Butch socked the earth sending a tremor through the ground as he stood back up, his fury seemingly taking over all functions as he shook wildly, he slowly took a breath of hot green smoke before calming down, smirking again he says," Got to say you got one hell of a hit, but it'll take much more then that to stop me from bothering you, thanks for warning me." Butch flew off as Kiara popped her neck in several places, she placed her hand over her right shoulder, lifting the jacket away revealed a severely jagged cut that went in a v like shape, almost as if a claw went across is.

Turning back around she moved the jacket back into place before entering the building again, there she ran into Brick who was climbing out of the hatch in the ground, upon seeing her he asks," Hey you wouldn't of happened to see an idiot sporting spikey black hair and green clothing right?" Kiara slanted her eyes before saying," Yah I unfortunately ran into him just a few minutes ago, he flew off to the top of the base." Brick replied before flying outside," Thanks." Kiara walked to the walling before sitting in the chairs just opposite of the desk in the front, she shook her head before resting against the wall.

**This is a short message about the OC's, first off I am still accepting them but I can only accept three more heroes and two villains, also I can only have one more hero for the Townsville Rebellion and two for the Green Gang alliance, two heroes for each group and THE ORDER already has two.**


	5. Chapter 4

- HIM's SPIRE -

The once proud city that was Townsville sat in shambles of it's once great pride, all the buildings having corroded and many toppling over to cause havoc for all the citizens trapped within, only two buildings had remained tall in the faded city, Mojo's Observatory, which had been restored after the girls were captured, and City hall, which was built tougher then any knew.

High above the destruction, floating over them with all it's cruelty was HIM's SPIRE, a monolithic atrocity which was composed of strange magical energy, metal, plasma, and crystal, the very tower itself seemed to swivel on and move around constantly, it's very form meant to change from within, five black crystals of immense size floated around the base of the tower keeping it above the city.

At the very top of the tower rested the tyrannical overlord himself, seated in his blood red throne room high in the clouds, the clouds themselves seemed to swirl around the top of the tower, blocking him from assault on the ground, HIM however seemed to be shrouded in a mist of black clouds distorting his image and blocking view of him. Two figures stood in silence in front of HIM, as the demon consulted to himself.

HIM leaned forward to speak, his voice more hollow then he used to," Paris, you have shown great promise while working under my Imperials, you have great power and potential, more then you yourself might not even know of, and Ryan the very silencer of my army, taking out anyone I ask you two with the most brutality I could ask for, you two have done such an excellent job, that Mojo, as dumb as that monkey is, has persuaded me to allow you the chance to follow in my footsteps, I will raise you both as my apprentices."

A sudden gear like noise emerged from where HIM was sitting, a metalized scorpion tail sliced through the clouds before crashing right through the flooring that the two were standing on, both having jumped when they heard the noise of gears spinning, standing from his chair HIM's metallic tail linked back behind him before he emerged from his clouds.

Mojo had taken a few months to persuade HIM to put on the H.I.M. X Supreme Bionic Suit, a heavy and durable battle suit that Mojo had been working on prior to HIM's take over, a blank mask covered his face and revealed a red V like marking for him to view out of, his body had blue lines crossing at an X like marking that compressed against his body, a metal band wrapped around a spinal like cord along the back, shielding his back from harm as well, the armor along his arms and legs each had a strip of the blue fluid running through it as well, heading to his metal en coated claws which seemed to spark whenever they grazed each other, the metal that covered his feet resembled a similar styled band that resembled his original shoes accept with a more jagged appearance, the most noticeable thing however was the ten foot long retractable scorpion tail that flailed behind him by brain wave control.

Walking closer he says," But you two are going to have to go through hell in order to prove yourselves truly capable of being my successors, the first thing I want you two to do is find out what those rebels have stolen from me, is that understood Hunter and Snake Eyes." The two nodded before turning and walking away, HIM's tail flailed and hit the ground before he said," Very impressive, they managed to see the tail coming before it splattered them across the floors..."

Ryan Hunter AKA Hunter, do to his adept ability with the bow, wore a black leather jacket which covered the red muscle t shirt he was wearing underneath, he had a black pants that went down to the black converse he was wearing, a red belt wrapped around him and tied off in the front, along his back rested a sturdy metal and plasmic bow, with a satchel of arrows as well, his hair spiked up slightly, went down in bangs over his face and knotted off with a pony tail in the back.

Paris Smith, AKA Snake Eyes, do to the sinister black eyes that hid beneath her bangs, which were snake like, wore a black metal suit which was custom for most who worked in the Imperial Order to wear, blue strains of energy also ran through her suit, reaching her chest became a circle which lead to three different strains of energy as well. Her hair, which pitch black in color, went down mid way to her back and at the front spiked down in bangs, around her head she had tied a blue ribbon, a war momento from her first battle. The armor that normally would have covered her wrist however was missing, instead revealing a scar which spanned all the way around the wrist.

Ryan says turning only slightly," Listen and listen good, I have followed HIM for a very long time, if you do anything to make me look like a fool in front of the lord I swear I will make you pay in the most horrible most gruesome way imaginable!" Snake Eyes remained un phased by his words as she turned with her same blank expression she had always shown before saying," I only listen to the words of Lord HIM, he is the one to tell me if I kill or refrain from killing, your meaningless threat has no purpose in bothering me, it isn't me you should worry about making you look like a fool..."

Hunter slammed his fist against the wall causing a large dent and cracking through the metal where plasma began to leak out of, moving closer he shouts," You would dare to insult me in my face and tell me I would make a fool of myself in front of the lord, you don't know what kind of training I've gone through to get the recognition I have gained from HIM!"

Snake Eyes replies," And yet only now does HIM call upon you, perhaps the reason it took so long is because you hadn't been showing any promise until now..." Paris leaned backwards dodging a strike that Hunter threw at her, Hunter front flipped bringing his foot down where she had been, Snake Eyes quickly maneuvered around him before whipping the double-sided Katana she was wearing off of her back before sending it towards his neck.

Hunter immediately kicked the blade upward before pulling both his bow and an arrow within a second of time before launching one arrow at her, spinning the double-sided Katana she shredded the arrow before rushing towards him, however something in her eyes seemed to shine as she slashed the blade several times each time spinning it for a quicker recoil time, Hunter dodged each attempt to hit him before flipping behind her.

Hunter aimed his arrow into her back just as she brought the katana down towards his throat," Well that was certainly exciting wasn't it..." The two stopped there attacks at the sound of HIM's voice, his interruption causing them to stop, clapping his claws together sparks clattered to the ground as he continued," I must say I enjoyed that very much, but unfortunately if I hadn't intervened this battle wouldn't have ended for some time."

Hunter says putting his arrow away," Please I would have shot her before that blade even touched me, and even then that Katana is easy to dodge." HIM says with a chuckle," Oh I'm certain both of you could have dodged each other's attack's for another three hours or so before getting bored and finally starting your mission, unfortunately, I don't have time to be kept waiting, so off you two go, don't kill each other now..." The two were swarmed by red clouds before being warmed away.

- THE ORDER -

Munro was awoken by the sound of pounding against his door, looking over he noticed his room mate Aron was no where to be seen, looking to the clock he thinks," Guy is up at six thirty, man he needs to learn to take things slowly..." Rising from his bed he stretches before sliding the door open, two guards were standing outside, one of them about to blast the door down before they saw it was open.

The guard who was closest says irritated," You do know what it means when we tell you to be up at six right? It means BE UP AT SIX!" Munro rubbed the back of his head before saying," Sorry I guess I forgot, let me get my bag and I'll head to training." Munro closed the door before reaching to his bag, lifting it over his shoulder he slides the door open again before walking out.

Standing nearby he noticed Serenity who was standing behind the guards as well, Serenity says with a wave," Hey Munro, Ready for training today?" Munro scratched his head again before saying," Not really, I was just gonna take things easy today but I guess these guards have different plans huh." The guard who was closest shook before saying," Would you stop talking about what we do, it's our job to make sure you know what your doing ERR... Just follow me and lets get this over with."

Serenity and Munro followed the three guards through a series of hallways, each one with markings along the walls, they found what looked like launch door before they were gestured into a room across the way, walking inside they noticed only one other person standing there, his hair went down all the way to his waist and was pure white, he was wearing a white suit that covered his entire body, a chain like belt wrapped around his waist, a large sword extended down the length of his back and ended an inch off the ground, he had a white cloth wrapped around his head that went under his hair instead of around it and covered his eyes.

Munro says walking over," So are we all the new recruits you guys have?" The guard who always spoke launched out towards him only to be stopped by the other two, Munro says stepping back," Whoa I was being serious dude, I just wanted to know if we were the only ones." The guard settled down before saying," yes this is all we have, you three." Serenity says leaning towards the other recruit," Hello I'm serenity, me and Munro are your competitors today, what's your name?"

He turned to face her before saying," Good day to the both of you, lady Serenity and sir Munro, I am Gallion, or as HIM has taken up to calling me The Phantom." Serenity says smiling," Wow that sounds challenging, can't wait for this training course!" Munro says approaching," Hey what up with the blindfold your gonna have to take it off for the training you know." Gallion smiled before saying," Well I don't see what point that would make, you see I'm blind."

The three guards and Munro seemed surprised to hear that, Serenity says with a frown," Darn it, it won't be fair if I fight him now." Gallion shakes his head before saying," Why is it everyone says that, just because I am blind does not mean I am hindered lady Serenity, sir Munro, sir Jackson, sir Seth, and sir Mark, if anything it has given me an even better vision of sight, however I wish each of us the best of luck."

The door opened before Desert Swarm and Aron walked in, Desert Swarm says turning to them," Everyone you may or may not know Aron, well Aron is here to help in the training program, you see he wants to build a better team course that way we can break down the walls of distrust and create a better fighting unit, luckily we happened to get three new recruits when we did, so Aron will lead the three of you through the training course, if you pass his inspection of your progress then you will be come a fully functional team and ready for use, but if you fail you will have to work your way to that point anyway, so we will begin when everyone is ready."

The three turned to each other before nodding, the commander nodded his head to someone above them and the metal doors slid open. Aron, Munro, Serenity, and Gallion all rushed out into the course, the metal door shuting behind them as they entered, turning Aron looked around before pointing to Munro he says," I want you to scout out the right side, you see a threat you warn Serenity with these,"

Aron outstretched his hand and released two communicators into both of there hands, putting them in Munro says first," Testing testing, Serenity do you read?" Serenity says with a laugh," Yah I hear you." Aron turns to face Gallion before saying," Now while me and Serenity are charging ahead I want you on our rear guarding us from behind or from anyone who might sneak on us."

Gallion nodded before they ran ahead, Munro running off to the side quickly sprints up a rock side before slouching on the top, looking out over the course he was surprised at how realistic to the actual city they had made it, the only thing off was HIM's tower which was stationed on the ground, his eyes suddenly rested on a fake enemy rushing towards the group, however he wasn't the problem, a secondary wave came rushing from around the rocks for some sort of jump attack, he says into his communicator," Hey guys trouble on your left and right, it looks like an ambush attempt, you reading me?"

He heard through the communicator," I hear you, thanks for the tip." Munro watched at the three sliced through the fake enemies before continuing, hopping over the rock ledges he made his way after them, making sure he could see what they couldn't, his communicator buzzed as he heard," Aron told me to tell you to watch out, there will be some test enemies you will have to fight up there too."

Munro thanked her before leaping another gap, however as he did this something reached out and snatched at his leg, only getting cut slightly he rolled onto his back before jumping back up, turning his gaze fell on the form of a strange mechanical training bot, it had two metal poles sticking out of it's side which attached to two spinning cannon like arms, it didn't have legs rather it floated, it's head was dome like and had a ring like eye to see in all directions. Two more of them appeared before trying to attack him, leaping over the first on he used the second one to launch into the third one sending it to the ground.

Parts flew up from where he battered it in the head as he retrieved his batons from his back, swinging around he dodged the first attack before striking the second robot, launching it into the third, he stopped as soon as he realized the robots had both destroyed each other, shaking his head he quickly rushed forward to see that his allies had gotten into a brawl with many of them as well.

His communicator buzzed as he heard," We are a little distracted right now, why don't you spot out what's further ahead of us." Munro slid down the rocky destroyed building that he was on before rushing across the destroyed street, his eyes met the large tower and he quickly rushed towards it, a sudden growl stopped him in his tracks, turning his eyes rested on a bloody and scratched up creature, it had black eyes and spikes ridging along it's skull, which was partly exposed, it's mouth opened revealing a row of jagged sharp teeth.

Munro says tossing his baton in the air," This one might take a few wacks in the head." The creature charged it's way towards him as he quickly turned to intercept it, only narrowly dodging the attack he spun around before striking the creature with the baton, however he noticed it didn't do as much as it did to the robot and the creature only seemed enraged by it, launching out towards him it slashed across his face causing three rather long cuts, Munro hopped backwards dodging another attack, this time however he hopped onto it, whacking it several times in the head before he flipped back off of it, the monster roaring as he slammed into a building in pain and confusion.

Munro rushed outward towards the creature before striking it full force across the head with his baton, hearing the sound of it's neck twisting and snapping gave some relief for the fact that nothing fatal had occurred. As he walked away he says wiping his face," Now that was fight, why arn't they using those things more, I could get-" Munro would have continued talking but the sound of growling made him stop, he shook his head before turning around slowly, his eyes meeting with those of the very creature that he had just killed, launching at him the creature tackled him and pinned Munro to the ground, however it didn't last very long as Munro kicked the creature off of it.

The creature slammed into another building as it turned towards Munro who was just getting back up, Munro turned to the sound of cracking, looking towards the creature he noticed that it too seemed to notice the sound and it looked up, the building he had struck was one of the weaker structures and the crack caused a portion of it to begin tumbling down, rock and concrete that ended up flatting the creature upon contact with it.

Munro turned to see his allies approach, Munro runs over out of the dangerous area and meets up with them, Aron says with a nod," Good job, you managed to get here and get through the robots, lets get to the top of miniature HIM tower and finish the test alright..." The three nodded before entering the first floor of the tower, Munro saying," Man I thought those robots were gonna be the only thing in here, but that snarling creature was something else."

Aron says as he climbs the stair case up," Snarling creature, you must be seeing things, maybe another robot or something..." Munro says surprises," What no, that snarling ugly bloody creature with the distorted mouth and stuff, it scratched my face up didn't you see?" Aron slowed his pace before saying," that's odd the commander didn't say he was adding any creatures to the training program..."

Gallion says," That is strange sir Aron, maybe we should get to the top and ask the commander when we are done." Aron nodded as they finished the rest of the stairs, the three shove open the metal doors to the top of the tower, Aron says," The exit should be over there..." Aron pointed across the tower to a barely visible door, as they begin to approach it Munro says," I'm telling you this snarling creature attacked me, and there was something real about it, it had blood and spit and gore to it."

Aron says with a shake of his head," Well I don't know what it is then, because we only use robo-" Aron stopped walking and didn't finish his sentence, in fact the very air around him became cold and his emotion turned from barely anything to almost pure rage, Munro asks confused," Hello Aron, everything alright?" Aron didn't reply as he turned around very slowly, the others turned around and each stood back slightly as clouds had became swirled around a figure at the staircase entrance, a strange figure could be seen within, Aron says with all the wrath in the world," HIM!"

**Yah I know I'm terrible for dropping the chapter like this... Anyway I wanted to take this time to finally thank Shadowssj12 for the OC Munro Wilson, lovely litlle bubbly for the OC Serenity B. Edge, DarkDemonPrincess for the OC Paris Smith, and FlameSolaria99 for her OC's Kiara Destiny Setoji and Ryan Hunter. thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 5

- Training Course -

Munro and Serenity both stepped forward as they stood near Aron, who seemed much more tensed and angered then either of them did, Aron steps forward as he says," I've waited very patiently for the day my dagger could slide across your neck..." HIM pouted inside the cloud before saying," Tsk tsk such hatred flowing through you, your never going to be beat me like that I'm afraid, so what are you all up too, training it looks like."

Munro says turning away," No were done training, the exit's right over there." HIM chuckled before saying," My arn't we the tolerable type, all the destruction I cause to people and you talk to me like I'm your class mate... I hate it when people don't take me seriously..." A horrible grinding noise came from where HIM was standing, before anyone knew what to do a scorpion tail launched it's way out of the cloud around HIM before aiming directly for Munro.

Munro felt a shove before Aron took the full brunt of the attack in his stomach, the metal end of the tip of the tail sticking out of his back before it was ripped out of him, the tail retracted back into the cloud before HIM said," Kindness will only get you so far Aron, time to finish you off before the others..." HIM's tail came whirling out again aiming directly for Aron's chest, Gallion spun around Serenity before whipping his large blade out from behind his back before it struck against HIM's tail.

The two attacks collided and sent sparks against the ground before the tail retracted back again, HIM stood back slightly as the cloud started to disappear revealing the suit HIM was wearing, none of them quite prepared to see him in such a thing, HIM says stepping backwards slightly," Gallion... I hope you have a great explanation as to why your doing this son..."

Aron, Serenity, and Munro looked to Gallion surprised, Gallion says," I have seen the world you wish to create, and that is a world that I do not belive in, this world had life before you took over, it flowed with joy and happiness, all I've seen from what you've done is suffering brought onto others... It's a world I intend to fix and to redeem myself for helping in it."

HIM laughed suddenly, not his normal wicked laugh, but one full of malice and hate before he said," Don't think it will be that easy to fix my world, because I have the upper hand, and soon this world will be crawling at my mercy, when Operation Flood is completed there will be nothing any of you can do, and I will personally make sure your deaths are especially gruesome."

HIM turned around as his tail began to flail around, his eyes looking out over the fake landscape before he says," And let me show you what you'll be up against..." HIM outstretched his claw, opening it it began to spin in three hundred degree turns and rapidly increase in speed, a black ball of energy began to form in the palm of his claw and grew to the size of a baseball, launching it outward it sailed for hundreds of meters before striking the ground, a black cloud of smoke instantly covered the tower blocking there view of what happened, as the smoke settled they were surprised and yet some how already aware of what happened.

HIM looks out to the now barren waste land as he says," I can wipe cities out with a mere morsel of my energy, and if I was truly serious and thought you four were a threat... I could wipe you out too... But where would the fun be in that, no I want to make this much more interesting before I kill you all, so by all means go against me all you want son and acquaintance, because at this point it doesn't even matter..."

HIM's body separated into smoke as he vanished, Gallion says gripping his sword," Damn selfish bastard..." Aron arose from the ground before Munro says," Hey thanks for knocking me out of the way." Aron didn't respond until they left the room, turning he says," I expect the same from each of you, in this war if we let each other die we become as savage as the monster we are trying to stop, Gallion your efforts in trying to right your fathers wrongs are a very impressive and noble goal, I wish you best of luck as well..."

With that Aron proceeded to walk away, Gallion, Serenity, and Munro all stopped him as Serenity said," You can't leave you have to get treated for that wound." Munro nods before saying," I'm not a doctor or anything but if that thing is as bad as it seemed then you are gonna need some medical treatment fast." Aron says waving them off," No, I don't require any medical treatment right now, I'll check on it later, I have to check in with the commander first..."

The three looked to each other before each of them ran and grabbed ahold of him, Aron growled as he struggled slightly before giving up, Munro says," as you said, we have to look out for each other right, otherwise we become as bad as HIM, we arn't just gonna let you go on your own." Aron sighed before he finally agreed to go to the medical treatment center, as the four walked into the center they found it relatively empty, strange or a base that sends men out to fight.

Gallion walks to the counter before asking concerned," Excuse me, but where are the other patience." The lady at the front smiled before replying," Oh they have been administered and checked on, most have been released and some are still here, so what can I help you with?" Gallion turned before saying," It is my friend who needs help, he is seriously injured."

The lady looked surprised when she saw Aron, turning back she says," I'm actually afraid we don't have any room available, why don't you try another time okay..." The lady smiled again before walking away into the back room, Gallion tilted his head in confusion, turning he says," That was odd wasn't it, she acted like everyone was gone and that they had room and now they don't because of Aron, what is with this place what is going on?"

Aron sighed before saying," I told you, I don't come here for aid, I have a special method of healing that only a few people know of, the doctors can't see me because of it, why don't we just get going alright..." The three didn't seem ready to leave in the slightest, but they didn't argue and waked back towards there rooms, Gallion nodded to them as he had to take a different turn then them, he says before leaving," It was good to know each of you, I will hope to see you around."

Before he was gone Aron said to all of them," Not a word of HIM's appearance to anyone understood, if people find out HIM may have infiltrated there will be a panic, I will discuss it with the commander alone alright." The three nodded to him before Gallion turned and left, Munro and Serenity waved before walking back to there rooms with Aron, Serenity entered her room with a quick bye before the two entered there rooms, Aron slowly walked towards a dividing wall, a retractable wall that the base used to divide rooms to make people feel more at home. Pulling it out of it's slot he walked back to the door before locking it into place, calling to Munro on the other side he says," Let's get some sleep alright, I'm tired..." Munro could almost hear the tone of Aron's voice drop in sadness but didn't address it as he rested in his bed before finally falling asleep.

-Ruins of Townsville-

Two shadows approached each other in the wreckage that was once a park, there were some other people in the distance but they were more prisoners of there own minds and stuck in the forgotten city, turning the first shadow which seemed thinner then the second said," I sees you ain't scraping at the bottom of the barrel for anything these days huh Professor?"

The Professor, confirmed as the second shadow, turned to the first shadow before saying," I know what your referring too, and yes our little group is forming rather nicely we have clean water, food, and some forms of entertainment so we can feel like things can go back to the way they were, how's your group holding up Ace." Ace smirked before saying," You could say wes have an Ace in the hole that yous two don't... The blueprints and designs for what HIM is buildings in the Black Building."

The Professor nodded his head in surprise and said," That's quite impressive, so what's HIM up to?" Ace shook his head and said," Two things, and you ain't gonna likes either of them, I called this little meeting because of thems, the first is a transferrer, from what the schematic show, HIM is going to absorb Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup of there energy and infuse it into himself, game over if you ask me."

The Professor gripped at the side of his lab coat, fury building up as he asked," And what is the second thing?" Ace kicked a stone before saying," Some sort of large oval shaped mechanism, the top only read Operation Flood." The Professor turned sharply at that name, looking at Ace he asks," Were those the exact words HIM wrote on the top o the schematics, is that what he called it?!"

Ace nodded before asking," Yah why?" The Professor says worried," Because if thats what is said then we are about to be in big trouble, five years ago, the mayor was given a blueprint for a door sized oval made of certain metals and plasma, what he didn't know was that not only was it not something for the town to enjoy, it was something HIM had invested his time into coming up with, after it's completion HIM appeared and used it to-"

The Professor was interrupted as another shadow appeared," Bring another demon into this world, except things didn't go as planned exactly, and what came out was a demon child, code named Atomic Rogue Of Neutralization, HIM had been outraged when it had been foiled, and now he seeks to redeem his prior failure it seems." The Professor and Ace turned to see Desert Swarm standing there.

Ace says with a growl," But that could only lead to more destruction, we can't possibly let that happen, what if we are to free the girls, surely with there help we could find a way to-" Desert Swarm interrupts as he says," No, we cannot use them in this battle I refuse to allow there help, if we crawl to there feet everything will just start all over again, sooner or later they will fail again."

The Professor says outraged," How dare you say that, my girls have saved us a hundred times, if we have to save them in order to save everyone then why wouldn't we." Desert Swarm hisses before saying," If I wanted to rely on those girls I would have crawled at the mercy of your rebel group, the world I seek doesn't involve those puny girls in it, they will find a way to mess up again and it will lead to our destruction again."

Ace rubs his head as he says," I don't cares which of yous comes up with the plan, but if we don't do something fast wes are gonna have a literal hell lot more trouble on our hands then we ever thought imaginable, we may each have a different view on how the world will end up working but until we stop HIM we ain't getting any closer to that goal, lets put aside this fighting right now, save the world with whatever is necessary and then argue about how to go about restoring balance afterwards."

The two nodded before Ace says," Good, now take one of these." Ace outstretched his hand and dropped a communicator into each of there hands before saying," With these we will communicate to one another from our bases, channel one is me, channel two is the Professor, and channel three is Desert Swarm, you guys got that." The two nodded again before he finished," Good, alright I got to get back, the air is starting to get hot and red, something has put HIM in a good mood, and I don't like that..."

Ace would have been gone however Desert Swarm shot out quickly and knocked him to the ground, an arrow just soaring by both of there heads, The Professor quickly turned before his eyes rested on two figures, one was female wearing black and blue armor and the other a male wearing a leather jacket and black jeans, the one with the leather jacket had a bow in the grip of his palm, Ace stands back up before nodding his head to Desert Swarm.

The girl said in the most blank tone the Professor had ever heard," It looks like you missed..." The male growled before saying," I thought I made it clear not to insult my abilities or me, why don't you take care of them then you unemotional bitch." The girl retrieved the double-bladed katana off of her back before saying in the same manner as before," HIM has instructed that I can kill anyone who gets in the way."

Her eyes flashed slightly behind her hair before she shot out almost in the blink of an eye crossing the distance between the three in no time, slicing her katana around she spun in a three hundred and sixty degree pattern as she appeared on either side of them, the three managed to dodge her first attack as she quickly spun around sending the blade downward towards the Professor.

Two gauntlets appeared on his hands that had been compressed until that point, bringing them up he blocked the blade as he tried to sweep her feet and knock her over, hopping up she propelled herself up over him before landing behind him and jabbing the blade towards his black, Ace appeared in the way of the blade, a blade clashing against hers before she spun the weapon trying to knock him off balance.

Hunter shot four arrows out at once aiming most towards Desert Swarm, who decided that while the two were wasting time with that one he would have to fight this one by himself, Desert Swarm dodged the four arrows with swift reaction as several more flew towards him, kicking off the side of a tree he managed to leap over them as two more flew by his head.

Hunter shot three more arrows towards him, Desert Swarm managed to dodge them however didn't expect them to explode outward with shrapnel, metal sliced into his back and caused him to tumble to the ground and skid on his stomach. Hunter quickly rushed towards him before aiming two arrows at his head, Desert Swarm instantly pushed himself up with his hands and kicked Hunter in the stomach, swinging his other leg around he kicked the bow out of his hands, standing up right he revealed two blades that had been hidden along his bandaged wrists.

Slicing through the bow he aimed his weapons at Hunter as the pieces clattered to the ground, Desert Swarm says to him," Put your hands up now before I kill you." Hunter rose his hands up in the air before Desert Swarm turned slightly and said," Are you two done yet, or is the girl to strong for you?" As soon as Desert Swarm's attention faltered Hunter shot both of his hands out and struck the two swords instantly shattering them, kicking Desert Swarm in the head he sent him into the side of a tree.

Desert Swarm gripped at his head before standing up again, Hunter says kicking pieces of the broken bow away," You didn't think I would be dumb enough to only learn how to use a bow did you..." Desert Swarm shook his head before saying," No I didn't think that, I just wanted to see how much longer this fight was going to last is all, glad to see it's longer..."

Desert Swarm and Hunter both launched forward before Hunter sunk his knee into his side, Desert Swarm flipped around him before grabbing Hunter from behind and tossing him over his shoulder, Hunter landed on his feet with a slight grunt as he skidded to a halt, Desert Swarm cleared the distance in a few seconds before trying to spin kick him in the head, Hunter immediately slid to the ground before swiping Desert's feet from under him, Desert caught himself with his hands as he tried to spin and kick Hunter in the side of the head, Hunter blocked before kicking out at him, Desert flipping back onto his feet to dodge the attack.

The two both collided in a strike to the stomach and caused each other to slide back a few meters, Hunter reacted faster and launched several strikes into Desert's chest before Desert Swarm collapsed to the ground, his body seemingly shutting down on him, Hunter popped his shoulders and neck before clutching his hand in fury, launching a punch into Desert's face he sent him flying before skidding against the ground and flipping onto his stomach.

Desert Swarm spat blood from his mouth as Hunter gripped his own hand in pain, blood seeping through his broken knuckles, Desert Swarm stood up as his bandaging around his head began to fall off, he had brown spikey hair that went down to his shoulders and spiked downwards as well, his lower jaw and right cheek were mechanical, he spat blood from his mouth as he began to unwrap the layer of bandaging around his body, his right arm consisted of mechanical parts as well and linked into a socket where his shoulder would have been but a pauldron like shoulder sat instead, his body had several long scars running across it that still seemed red even though they seemed old and in the center where his heart would have been sat a Plasma Core.

Desert Swarm says dropping the bandages on the ground," Is that the best you can do, or is HIM just joking with me now?" Hunter bashed his hand into the ground sending concrete splintering up as it cracked in a ten foot radius around him, flinging the blood off of his hand to the ground he instantly shot out towards Desert, who also shot out as well, the two each met exactly in the middle of where they had been standing and created a shockwave of energy as there fists collided.

The Professor and Ace both panted in exhaustion as they prepared for Snake Eyes to strike them again, she however didn't seem affected at all by the fight, swinging the sword in between her fingers she says," I guess your done then... Lets just get this over with before I head back to the tower..." She swung the sword several more time before gripping it in her palm again, as soon as it stopped moving she rushed out at Ace and the Professor both of which prepared for the attack.

She used more energy then either of them knew she had and cut through both Ace's dagger and the Professor's gauntlets, the two were forced backwards and fell to the ground, Desert Swarm and Hunter zoomed right by the three as they continued striking each other and sending each other back and forth across the park, which had become little to nothing as the fight went on.

Desert Swarm says with a smirk as he blocked a strike to the chest," So you two make a cute couple you know that." Hunter slammed him in the stomach before shouting," What the fuck did you just say!" Desert smirks again before saying," That makes you mad, I thought it would bring a smile on that face, not every day you hear someone saying you look good with someone else, what's the matter, she out of your league." Hunter socked him in the face hurdling him to the ground before shouting," Shut up I can't stand that witch, I look forward to the day HIM allows me the chance to kill her."

Desert blocked the kick he threw at him before he continued," Well then why wait, I mean after all she did make you look bad earlier, getting on about how you missed Ace, I'm sure if she wasn't there Ace would have been dead, unless you agree with her that you are inferior and can't handle this situation that HIM has put you on." Desert smiled as his eye shifted from it's now black and red to it's normal silver color, his tactic working rather well as Hunter slammed the ground just behind his head before Hunter turned and glared the most purely enraged and embodied hatred, even Desert was surprised at what he brough out of him.

Hunter rushed out towards Snake Eyes who seemed to know what had happened before she turned to intercept his strike, both however were stopped as three bullets flew by both of them, one hitting Snake Eyes in the leg, and the other hitting Hunter in the arm, Hunter tumbled to the ground before he was able to rise again, blood drenching his now tattered and bloody jacket.

Snake Eyes bent down slightly to hold her thigh, blood began to drip down through her fingers and run down her armor, Hunter quickly appeared near her again, most of his rage fading when the bullets hit them, the two noticed several men in Ace squadron uniforms, in there hands a strange black weapon with five bullet cartridges inserted, Hunter growled under his breath before he and Snake Eyes disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

Ace says with a smile," looks like my top scientist's Metal Piercing bullets and Mecha Drone piercing bullets work well wouldn't you two agree?" Desert Swarm, who had already proceeded to wrap himself up again, wacks him in the back of the head before saying," Idiot, I almost had them fighting each other, I could sense some intolerant hatred that Hunter seemed to have for that girl, so I pushed him with some taunts before turning his hatred toward her with a special persuasive power I learned, nothing to serious but it allowed me to push his anger towards someone else, it would have succeeded but it seems that contact with the bullets made him stop." Ace shook his head before saying," Your just upset because I have cooler bullets then you, what's say we get back to out bases before something else bad happens." The three nodded before disappearing into the shadows again.


	7. Chapter 6

-HIM's SPIRE-

HIM flailed his tail behind him carelessly as he emerged from his Spire, Mojo trailed next to him as he says," HIM, the battle that occurred within the city has caused quite a stir with the public, what are you planning to do sir?" HIM flailed his tail into the side of the wall nearest to him before saying with a low hiss," I'm still contemplating that Mojo, but that battle caused the public to feel hope again, it's already draining my energy as we speak, so I intend to show them all that there is no hope left."

Mojo asks curious," And how are you going to do that you have done much already and there is little you haven't done?" HIM leans into Mojo's face before saying," I'm going to finish the job I started one year ago, bring the Girls to the town square two days from now, I will kill the last hope anyone has for this town left." HIM was walking away as Mojo said," But HIM th-" HIM's Scorpion Tail whizzed by Mojo's head and smashed through the wall right next to him instantly shutting him up as HIM spun around and said with red smoke fuming from the top of the mask," But what Mojo, it's my call to make, I rule the world remember, so what is it you have to say about what I have said?"

Mojo gulped before saying," It's just that they are the only reason why the rebels haven't launched an attack on the actual Spire itself, they know the risk of doing that, but if those girls are gone then-" HIM gripped Mojo by his neck as he said with a hiss," Are you dare suggesting that my grand Spire wouldn't last against such an attack, you clearly don't realize what power I put into creating this marvel, it would take a force a hundred times there size to damage the Spire alone, we proceed as scheduled, the girls die in two days, is that understood?"

Mojo nodded his head before HIM finally released him, blood dripping from his neck as he clutched the ground breathing heavily, HIM turned into smoke as he vanished and went to a lower segment of the Spire, as he walked onto the outer railing of the spire his eyes drifted down to the two figures below training to get stronger. HIM launched himself from where he was standing and landed nearby where Hunter and Snake Eyes were fighting.

The two stopped initially waiting for him to tell them to continue, HIM wrapped his tail around one of the twisted metal columns that stood nearby before saying," So I hear it was you two who had a run in with the the Professor, Ace, and Desert... And it would also seem you did not finish the mission in which I trusted you... How disappointing..." HIM's tail sliced through the column sending it falling to the ground before stepping closer, dents in the ground formed as he inched closer, slowly he circled both of them in a five foot radius of space.

The two kept there eyes on the tail that slowly traced around them as he continued walking, HIM's visor flashed however, an indicator that his eyes did the same, in which time he managed to wrap his tail around Snake Eyes and grasp Hunter within his claw, Looking to both he says," But killing you, would be more of a liability then a asset to me at this point... Lucky you though..." HIM didn't finish as he placed both of them down before continuing," That was merely a test then a real mission for me, you came close to retrieving my documents back but you two don't work as a team, and as much as I respect you both for your respectable differences, you won't be satisfying my needs in apprenticing if you can't work together... But do what you will after all it's only your life on the line right..."

HIM chuckled before backing away slowly, Hunter says turning around," I'll try but I won't be second best to her..." Snake Eyes merely glanced to him before saying," It's sayings like that, that make you a loser in the first place, worrying about something as foolish as second best..." HIM chuckled as he says," My I love your little feuds, now then as for your real first mission... I want you to bring me the Professor's Formula known as Formula Z, AKA The Doomsday Chemical, created for the original Gateway... This mission will decide whether you have what it takes to become my successors."

Hunter and Snake Eyes both teleported in red smoke before HIM turns to look out past the city, his head tilting as he says," What is it that has me so worried... The girls are in chains, the boys are little to nothing to me... So why is it I am worried... OH well I have people to punish and three little prisoners to talk to anyway, they wouldn't want me to be late I'm sure..." HIM chuckled as he was engulfed in black clouds and warped to the very bottom of the tower.

His eyes drifted to the strange constantly moving door that was sealed shut, walking towards it he could hear the sounds of people talking on the inside, also the sound of someone striking the door and walls, he chuckled inwardly as he thought," Some never do change..." He placed his claw against the door before it instantly slid open, a shield appeared behind HIM preventing them from escaping as HIM entered the cell.

Buttercup fumed as her eyes gazed to HIM, who merely looked to the broken restraints on the wall, chuckling he says," Even without all that power you still manage to break these restraints and your sister's restraints..." HIM waved his claw in the air and instantly repaired the broken restraints, he says still facing the wall," I have news for you three that I have been waiting to tell you." Blossom stood from her perched position as she turned to him before saying," Anything you have to tell us we have heard before, any torture you have planned we have gone through as well."

HIM turned to face them, even though he wore a mask they could tell he was smirking, he leaned against the door frame before saying," I have scheduled your execution date, try that for something you've never gone through before Blossom." HIM laughed psychotically at the surprise shown on each of there faces, Buttercup instantly launched towards him and struck him across the face, at which point he had become silent.

His visor flashed as he instantly had her pinned against the wall, red smoke shot out all around his mask in fury as he said," Don't touch me you filthy disgusting creature, you got away with it when you were powerful, now your just weak!" HIM dropped her before backing towards the door, spinning around he walked out, before the door shut they heard," See you three in two days, it will be fun I promise..."

-Ruins of Townsville-

Aron turned to his team who trailed slowly behind him before motioning them to stop, he whispers," Alright Desert Swarm needs us to find out who this rogue killer is in town, apparently he runs a local criminal group, there not big or anything but they have been killing innocent people and conducting strange rituals on them, all of this is speculation of course but we need to check it out." Gallion says looking around," There seems to be a strange sense of quietness to this place, almost too quiet."

Munro says standing slightly," Nah that's just your imagination playing tricks on you, you only say stuff like that when something bad is about to happen." As soon as the words left his mouth a bullet past right by Munro who quickly hopped backwards and turned to see what happened. Aron and Gallion both hopped away as they tried to back up, each pulling a gun from there sides.

Six men in ragged armor and uniforms approached before saying," Stand down and put your weapons down now, boss has ordered us to bring anyone to the base, what he decides to do after that is up to him, now get moving!" Aron yanked the dagger from his side before charging the man who had threatened them, Aron struck the man before he could even react and sent the dagger into his chest the man fell to the ground like a stone as blood rushed from where he was stabbed.

The other five instantly began firing at him, Aron quickly leaping behind cover as Munro shot a beam of light from the rifle he was holding, the man he hit with it instantly being burned alive from the searing beam, Gallion flung his blade outward slicing one man in half, the sword instantly pulling back to him stabbing into the other from behind, the sword ripped through him and Gallion gripped the blood soaked sword in his hand again.

The last two taking the time in the fight, grabbed two shock grenades, Aron was taken by surprise when he noticed the high tech weapon flying towards them, the three instantly being neutralized when the grenades went off. The three were picked up and had metal bands attached to there hands as the two lead them away, Aron only flashed a smile before they were taken into an old building and lead into a secret door that was still intact. As soon as they entered the base they were each horrified at the sight they found.

Literally hundreds of bodies of, what they could only identify as innocents, were scattered throughout the entire area, each one carved up with there bones removed from there bodies, Aron shook wildly as he jerked back and forth slightly, his eyes shaking back and forth as he looked to all of the bodies scattered, and all of the fresh blood that pooled around them.

Munro and Gallion both saw his behavior but they were each struck in the back of the heads by the butt of the man's gun as he shouts,"Get moving! The boss is waiting!" The three were lead past all of the bodies and past the other members of the rogue killers before they were lead to a man in a black outfit, he had a motorcycle helmet with spikes welded on it and a Bandana, he laughed before saying," Well well what do we have here, more bones it looks like it, why don't I get to know each of you first before I kill you huh?"

Aron says spitting hatred from his mouth," Who the hell are you and what kind of sick demented freak are you..." The man laughed before saying," He's got fire I like it, names Cane Black, leader of the Blood Hand, let me guess you guys are here to kill us right, well I give you credit for finding us, but unfortunately your plan didn't go quiet as planned, boys if you would please, on my signal of course, lets spill the blood before harvesting alright!"

The men around him hollered before a blade was placed against each of there necks, raising them the men prepared for the masters words to strike them down, Aron's eyes suddenly began to change black as this happened, Cane says with another laugh," Alright boys, spill the bloo-" Cane didn't finish his sentence as a bullet sunk into his head and the back of his head blew outwards staining the wall, everyone turned to look up, Serenity stood with two other soldiers as they each firer three more shots, several men dropped as they began firing back. Aron, Munro and Gallion each rolled away as the shooting went on, standing up Aron hopped up before slamming the brace down on the ax blade that fell, the brace cracked and he cracked it against the wall freeing himself.

Munro kicked off the ground and did a flip sending his two batons flying in the air, Aron grabbed both of them before sending both against Gallion's and Munro's restraints instantly cracking them, picking up his dagger Aron says tossing Munro his batons," Are these people just stupid or what, they left you with your weapons." Munro nodded his head before smacking one of the soldiers across the head with his baton, Aron launched himself off of the wall before sinking the blade he held into another soldiers head and sinking the blade into a wall behind him.

The fighting however ended shortly as Serenity hopped down, one of the soldiers having been shot to death and the other being wounded, both of them appeared near Aron as he said," Good job Serenity, planning that they would come find us you knew where to be in order to find us, instead of each of us breaking in killing everyone without surprise, we took them by surprise, really nice planning."

Serenity smiled before saying," Thanks, I just figured if they were as bad as the commander said, then they would try and find people on the streets, so it seemed easy to find them." Aron nodded his head as he turned to Munro and Gallion who walked towards them, Gallion says," So we done?" Aron nodded before saying," Yah where done... Hey Soldier what are you doing?"

The wounded soldier walked closer to the dead leaders body as he said stopping at his body," Just thought I'd look at this guy's face is all, I mean why not right, wouldn't you want to see who he ugly sick freak is who enjoys killing people." The man turned back only to find a black tail slammed through his stomach, he gurgled blood as the body of Cane stood up, blood still dripping from his face.

Cowl's mirror appeared suddenly as Cane's body turned to the black garb, Cowl says to the soldier," I wouldn't say I enjoy killing people, it's more of a hobby really." The soldier was ripped in half before his two halfs were thrown in either direction, Aron and the rest of his team each stood ready as they drew there weapons again, Cowl says turning," There's no point in fighting me in my form now, I will easily kill you if you try."

Aron shakes before saying," Guys we need to take him down." Munro scratched his head before saying," Boy I hope this is a good idea." Aron fired two rounds from his gun as Munro blasted him with his beam rifle, Gallion instantly appeared behind him before slashing through Cowl several times and teleporting back, Serenity holds up a larger weapon that was blue and white in color, as she held the trigger the barrel began to spin as lights began to swirl within the barrel, as soon as it finished charging a beam f blue energy blasted Cowl and blew him to bits.

Cowl's body however reformed itself before he flailed two tails out, Gallion getting in the way of Aron as Munro shot outward trying to hit him with his baton's, the first few strikes did nothing until he struck the mirror like mask, instantly Cowl flinched back as he shook his head, Munro struck it again several more times causing Cowl to retreat back each time, Gallion rushed outward and swung his sword knocking into Cowl's mask, a crack splitting through it.

'

Blood dripped from the mask as it shot outward onto Aron, Munro and Gallion, Serenity being just far enough away to not get hit, Munro, Gallion and Serenity both aimed for Cowl's mask, at this time however Cowl was finally dodging them, his shock and surprise no longer stopping him from blocking and moving, Aron however stopped in his tracks as he looked down to blood on him, the new smell of the freshest kind of blood.

Aron's eyes turned a sick black as the mask that normally covered his face fell off, a wicked smile plastered on his face. Three horns sprouted from the top of his head as he continued to shake, spikes now lining his arms and legs, his clothing burned away and instead he mow wore a sleek black metal suit over his body, his shoulder blades spiked out now, razor sharp claws appeared on his fingers as his body contorted and his hands were now three fingered instead of four.

Aron's voice deepened as he roared outward causing a shockwave to rock the entire base they were in, Aron launched himself outward as he slashed across Cowl's face, slicking through the mask as Cowl was forced back, several black tails flew outward and sunk into Aron's body, Aron roared again before he slashed through them and sunk his claws into the mask a second time, more blood flooded out as Cowl shook violently, Aron backed away for about fifteen feet before charging outward, Black tails sunk through his body but the force he used still managed to get him to ram Cowl, his claws slicing through the mask and sending it into shards, Cowl instantly fading away as the mirror like mask fell apart.

Aron landed on the ground as he began to pant in exhaustion, Gallion and Munro approached however he instantly growled and turned to them, his eyes still seeking blood, rushing outward Munro dodged him as he says," Whoa Aron wait it's me, Munro remember, were buddied right come on!" Aron tried to slash him again but Gallion forced him away with his sword before saying," He can't hear you now Munro, we have to stop him, he is going to kill us if we don't do something."

Serenity says backing away from Aron," But it isn't good to harm or hurt our friend, what are we to do?" Gallion launched outward smacking him away from her as he says," We can't worry about that now, we have to look out for each other remember, even when we ourselves are the problem." Serenity and Munro nodded as they readied there weapons, Aron would have charged again but something metal sunk directly into his back and sent a shock through his body, slowly his body began to convert back, his armor still the same.

Desert Swarm looked down from above them as he says holstering his gun," I didn't think this place would be swarming with so much blood, sorry about not warning you but Aron told be to keep that side of him a secret from everyone, we didn't think this place would be filled with blood so we didn't see reason for him to stay behind, what made him go demon anyway?" Munro says popping his shoulder," Uhh... Well there was this mirror faced guy and he was all black and stuff, he appeared as someone else and killed a soldier, and then turned into himself, after we cracked the mask blood shot out and then we continued attacking until he suddenly changed."

Desert Swarm says standing straight and stepping back," Did you say mirror mask and black body?" Munro nodded as Desert Swarm says," Where did he go, what happened to him?" Munro says pointing to the ground," Aron totaled the mask and blew the guy to bits I guess." Desert Swarm says leaning down," Get up her now and bring Aron with you, you don't know what you were facing and you definitely didn't kill him, you can't kill him do you understand, he will be revived very quickly so lets get moving now!"

Gallion says questioningly," What do you mean can't kill him, that's impossible, you can't not die that's physically impossible." Desert shook his head before saying," Not this one, Cowl the Faceless Scourge, a form of black that can overtake anybody and can copy anything, he is a being without a form and can not be destroyed, that is who you were up against, your just lucky he didn't touch you, it only takes a single touch for him to copy you."

Gallion scratched his head before saying," He did touch us, everyone except Serenity..." Desert sighed before saying," Let's get going, you completed your mission, there is a vehicle waiting outside." The three grabbed Aron before carrying him to the vehicle, his eyes opened slightly as he said," I...I didn't want to put any of you at risk... I'm sorry..." Aron however fainted before he could hear or say anything else, entering the vehicle Desert Swarm turned on the engine before heading back to there base.

-Townsville Rebellion-

Boomer was working on the wiring around the base when the sound of shuffling caught his attention, he stood up before looking out of the window, down below he saw two figures one was wearing blue and white armor with a tattered cloak on the other a tattered jacket, the one with the armor was lying on the ground holding there side, Boomer curious hopped down and landed near them, he says walking closer," Everything all right?" The one with the tattered jacket, now seen wearing a tan wrap mask says," My sister was attacked by HIM, I don't know what to do to help her but I thought maybe someone here might?"

Boomer frowned as he said shaking slightly," Oh no, well I can take a look, I studied medicine in case of emergencies.." The man said," Oh thank you..." Boomer walked over before kneeling near her, he would have checked her side however a solid hit to the head knocked him clean out as he fell over, Hunter through off the tattered jacket and mask before wiping himself down saying in disgust," EHH I hope I never have to be that nice again, why couldn't we just blast our way in and steal it easy!"

Snake Eyes leapt off the ground before landing perfectly on her feet, retrieving the knocked out Boomer she says," Because that would be stupid, we don't want them to know we stole something from the Professor, that would lead them to know more on Lord HIM's plan, we will go through the window there and look for the lab above, that guard's memory showed it on the top floor..."

Hunter and Snake Eyes both rushed the building and ran up the side of the wall before they both entered the window, Hunter sliding in from the side as Snake Eyes flipped into it from the bottom, shutting the window she tossed Boomer into a nearby pile of wiring before knocking the roofing over him, Hunter says placing a head set on to help locate the lab," Why are you going through all the trouble to hide him?" Snake Eyes stood back up after finishing and replies," Simple, we don't want anyone to know where here..."

Hunter shook his head before rushing into the hall, pointing in he opposite direction he says," You go that way I will go this way, signal me if you find the Formula." They both took off in opposite directions trying to find the lab, Hunter heard talking up ahead as he quickly latched onto the ceiling, The Professor rounded the corner with Robin as she says," The lab will be fine without you there for five minutes Professor, besides I think we should talk with Kiara anyway, she needs to know what she will be doing here."

Hunter thought to himself," Kiara... No they couldn't possibly mean her, so they leave the lab unguarded huh, smart people..." Hunter dropped down before entering the room that they left from, inside his eyes met the large steel door that lead to the Professor's lab, Hunter reached to his arrows before pulling out one with a strange metal box at the tip, Aiming it outwards he fired the arrow and struck the control panel, instantly a static shock ran through it and the door unlatched and opened.

Hunter quickly rushed in before scanning over the shelves of chemicals, he growled as he says angrily," What kind of idiot needs a thousand chemical formula's just lying everywhere, how am I supposed to find this stupid formula!" Hunter continued to search and before he started destroying stuff he looked to a tank on the far wall, it had a black and red mixture inside, however the two chemicals were not mixing together instead floating around each other, the tag plastered on it read Formula Z, Hunter rushed to the circular tank before lifting it up, it was heavier then he thought but the case he brought would hold it, placing it within he strapped it to his back before taking off and leaving the lab.

He clicked a button on the side of his belt and it turned him invisible, the mission in was easy, out always seemed the most difficult, clicking the button on his communicator he says," Alright I have the formula, lets get going!" Hunter and Snake Eyes both met up in another hallway, this one a metal corridor that ws oddly blue in color, running down it they could have made it out without problems if it wasn't for the girl that landed in there way, Kiara and Hunter both glared at each other, neither really wanting to ever see the other again.


End file.
